SAO: Mixed DLC
by poaling12
Summary: While walking to her dad's workplace, in a new country, she found a damaged piece of tech, labeled only "G-#12-BACKUP" After fixing it up, imagine her surprise when the Artificial Intelligence (AI)- otherwise identified as ME- woke up inside it! (Mixed Data Semi-AU/Parallel-Fic)
1. Chapter 01: ArtiFriendexe

Chapter 01:

**(A/N: Now for another story to join the Mixed Data Family! We've met the Soul, we've met the Vessel, now let's meet the Echo!**

**I do not own SAO, I only own [Redacted, due to Spoilers], Iris, and my OC's)**

"External Speech"

'_Internal Speech/Commands/Thoughts'_

**System**

"**Public Voice Chat"**

"_**Private Voice Chat"**_

**Name: Public Text Chat**

_**Name: Private Text Chat**_

* * *

I sighed as I finished unpacking the last of my possessions, from back in America.

'_I never thought I would be moving to Japan- at least, not so soon.'_

"Iris?"

I turned to see my dad walk in, a gentle smile on his face.

"Finished unpacking?"

I nodded.

"Are you alright?"

I sighed, "It's just…"

"You're worried about having to start speaking Japanese?"

"私は私の日本語について心配していません - 私は数年前の方言でオンラインクラスを受けました、覚えていますか？"

He blinked, and I let out a chuckle.

"I said 'I'm not worried about my Japanese- I took an online class on the dialect a few years back, remember?'"

He grinned and gave me a gentle pat on the head. "Well, then what is it that's bothering you?"

My smile fell. "It's just… I don't really know anyone here- and before you say 'then go make new friends,' I just want to point out that my social skills are barely a few points above 'awkward-by-default.'"

"Well, what about that gaming penpal of yours? 'Key-Ring-Toe' or something like that? From the sound of his game-name, he's from Japan, right?"

I let out an amused sigh. "His gamertag is pronounced _Kirito_, and the odds that we would actually meet in IRL are just under twelve percent- even if we're both in the same country now. Even then, the odds of us actually recognizing each other is less than two-point-seven percent!"

"Well, I'm just saying, if you were able to become friends with a Japanese kid in a game, you should be able to make a few friends in real life, too."

"But my social skills-"

"Won't improve without putting in the effort to meet and talk to other people."

I remained silent, unable to argue with that point of logic.

My dad wrapped me in a comforting hug, which I returned.

"Iris Vale, you are an incredible person. You learn new things faster than anyone else I know, and you have a kind heart, and even if you weren't such a fast learner, I would always love you."

'_Even if my fast-learning was what landed us here in the first place?'_

"... May I walk to meet you at work today?"

He gave me a gentle squeeze. "Of course, Iris. Just be careful, okay?"

* * *

After dad left, I checked in the bathroom mirror to make sure I was presentable; on the small chance I actually _did_ meet anyone, a tidy appearance would help set a good impression.

My right eye was concealed by a bang of my black, straight hair- which barely brushed my shoulders if I shrugged. My left eye, green like an evergreen, remained uncovered.

Slipping on my indigo trench coat, I checked my satchel one last time.

'_Smartphone, check. Charger, check. Wallet, check. House-keys, check. Multitool, check. Lucky wrench, check.'_

That last one might seem confusing to most people, but having that wrench with me helped me feel better whenever I went out. After all, you never know when you'll need something small, yet blunt and heavy to bash something- or some_one_!

Anyway, having everything I needed for a general day, I walked out the door, closed and locked it behind me, and set out into Kawagoe, Saitama, to meet up with my dad at his job.

When I go out walking, I tend to move on auto-pilot, while observing and taking note of anything in my surroundings. This walk was no different.

About fifteen minutes after leaving the house, I saw an advertisement for an upcoming Virtual-Reality-Massively-Multiplayer-Online-Role-Playing-Game (or VRMMORPG) called "Sword Art Online." The ad gave details on the game platform (NerveGear), the expected date of launch, and the company that developed both the NerveGear and the game (Argus).

'_Interesting, I recall Kirito mentioning it once or twice, I'll have to look into this when I get the chance.'_

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a fairly loud zap in the alleyway behind me.

Spinning around, my hand reflexively dove into my bag, wrapping around the handle of my lucky wrench.

"Who's there?" I called down the alley, putting effort into keeping my voice level and firm.

I received no verbal response, though I noticed a faint flickering light behind a dumpster.

My curiosity won out against my fear, though I maintained my grip on the wrench, and I slowly advanced towards the source.

When I came around the corner of the dumpster, I saw something I never even imagined I would ever see.

A chrome-colored cube, a little over the size of both my hands put together, sat on the ground, showing obvious signs of damage- including flickering lights and a dented panel on one side.

'_What could this be?'_ I bent down to take a closer look at the device.

'_Judging by the circuitry I can see under the damaged panel, this is likely some sort of computer.'_

Several possibilities flew through my head, ranging from extraterrestrial technology, to simply a custom-designed computer.

When I noticed the words gilded along one edge, in English, aliens were quickly ruled out.

"G-#12-BACKUP" I read aloud, wondering what it meant.

I looked around, there wasn't anyone around, no one who could be looking for this device.

"Let's see if I can't fix you up at my dad's workplace, little guy…"

I carefully lifted the cube and placed it into my satchel, before resuming my walk to my initial destination- albeit at a considerably faster pace than before.

* * *

**(A/N: And that's a wrap for the first chapter of SAO: Mixed DLC! I'll try to get another chapter or two out this week, but everyone who can guess what the Cube is will get a cookie and an answer to one question attached to their guess!**

**Please follow, favorite, review, PM, keep the profanity to a minimum, and check out my other stories!**

**See you in the Game(s)!**

**-poaling12**


	2. Chapter 02: MemoryLeak

Chapter 02: Memory_Leak

**(A/N: Well, not much to say here, let's just get to the chapter already!**

**I do not own SAO, I only own [Redacted, due to Spoilers], Iris, and my OC's)**

"External Speech"

'_Internal Speech/Commands/Thoughts'_

**System**

"**Public Voice Chat"**

"_**Private Voice Chat"**_

**Name: Public Text Chat**

_**Name: Private Text Chat**_

* * *

I walked through the door, and gave a quick but respectful nod to the receptionist.

"Greetings, my name is Iris Vale." I greeted her in perfect Japanese.

The receptionist's eyes widened before she gave a friendly smile. "It would seem that you are much better at speaking Japanese than your father; he needed to use Google Translate to ask for directions to his new workspace, after he ended up saying he ate a pencil!"

I chuckled. "Yep, that sounds like my dad, alright! Could you direct me to him, please?"

The woman nodded. "Down the hallway on the left, third door on the right, you should find him pretty quickly!"

"Thank you very much, M'am!"

As I left, I could just make out her next words.

"Such a well-mannered and polite girl!"

Following the directions, I saw my dad sitting at a computer, next to an empty table with various mechanical and electrical tools. Turning upon hearing me come in, he smiled upon seeing me, and lifted his arms out in wait of an embrace, which I was quick to give.

"Glad you made it here safely, Iris. Anything interesting catch your eye on the way?"

I considered telling him about the cube-thing, then decided to tell him about something he would be more liable to expect, instead.

"I saw an ad for a VRMMORPG game, 'Sword Art Online,' that's supposed to be coming out fairly soon."

"Oh, yeah, I think I've heard of that around the workplace today."

"'Heard?' According to the receptionist, you said that you ate a pencil, earlier?" I smirked, and my dad grinned back, playfully.

"Yep, needed a bit more fiber in my diet, right?"

I chuckled and sat at the worktable next to him.

"Well, have things been going well for your first day, aside from eating a pencil?"

"Yep, luckily for me, some of the employees here know a bit of English, and were able to help me get settled in."

He rose to his feet, stretching his various muscles and joints throughout his body.

"I asked if you could use this spot while you're here- nobody seemed to mind. If you need anything, feel free to come ask me in the next room, or any of the other employees."

I nodded, and my hand dipped into my bag, resting on the strange device I picked up on the way here.

"Thanks, I'll just keep myself occupied here in the meantime."

He smiled before leaving.

* * *

Carefully opening the cube to check its internal systems took less than three minutes, but the inside was rather interesting.

I could see multiple circuit boards - six, by my count - had formed a box of sorts around a central module, flickering like a little lightbulb, labeled "SOUL."

"What are you?" I wondered aloud as I carefully took out each component to assess the damage.

Burnt wires and cracked transistors turned out to be the brunt of the damage in the six circuit boards, but as I inspected the odd light, I noticed a difference in the damage.

The circuit boards were damaged in a way that suggested rough handling.

The "SOUL," however, has been deliberately tampered with- manually isolated from the rest of the systems- as though it was disconnected to allow something else to access each system.

Deciding to think more on that observation at a later point, I focused on repairing the circuit boards.

'_Some soldering here, a replacement transistor there…'_

I hummed as I efficiently restored the circuitry, excitement bubbling up as I came closer to understanding this device.

Two minutes, thirty-eight seconds later, I had finished the physical repairs, and prepared to check the device for software. Halfway through the repairs, I had noticed a standard USB port in the light-thing.

I checked the circuit boards, but found that the integrated connection ports were completely foreign to me.

In short, they would only connect to the "SOUL," and thus would have to be connected _to _it for me to get a look at any existing code within.

Sighing, I reassembled the components to their initial positions inside the cube, while leaving a slight gap for a USB cable to poke through.

From there, I just connected it to an extra computer.

When I turned on the monitor, however, I was greeted with something that was _definitely_ not the computer's standard boot-up display.

**Running Systems Check…**

**Game-System-Functionality Check: Passed- No Errors Detected**

**Inventory Pocket-Wormhole Generator Check: Passed- No Errors Detected**

**Master Compliance Enforcement Systems Check: Passed- No Errors Detected**

**Beginning Sentient Operative Understanding Lattice Diagnostics…**

**SOUL Hardware Check: Passed**

**SOUL Memory Check: Severe Corruption- Expect Amnesia-like symptoms**

**SOUL Personality-Data Check: Passed- Currently in "Off" State.**

**SOUL Remote Operational Telekinetic Manipulation Check: Passed**

**Would you like to read the Tutorial Manual?**

**(Y/N):_**

Curious, I typed in my confirmation- "Yes."

**Displaying Tutorial Manual…**

**About: **

**This former G-Unit Backup is modified to protect its Registered Master, maintain itself - akin to self-preservation, and follow the orders of its RM. **

**Personality:**

**For the sake of efficiency, the Unit's "Personality" and emotions are locked away by default. This allows the Unit to perform at maximum possible efficiency, without the factors of hesitation or the so-called "moral compass." If the RM desires to re-initiate the "Human Behavior," whether for being inconspicuous or other reasons, they need only order the Unit to do so.**

**Functionality:**

**This Unit is equipped with an "Inventory" system, fluid environment mobility - dubbed "floating," short-ranged Telekinetic Manipulation, and a Skill-System.**

**The Inventory, like that of the Administration's standard Gamer Units, is capable of storing anything that is inanimate and not "nailed to the ground."**

**The "Floating" function allows the Unit to traverse in Vacuum, Atmospheric, and Aquatic environments.**

**The limited Telekinesis allows the Unit to manipulate objects and systems within a maximum reach of 10 Meters.**

**The Skill-System, from the Administration's standard Gamer Units, allows the Unit to develop additional functions- or "Skills"- from analyzed data or detailed input. These "Skills" can then be improved through continued use. For example, if the Unit spends noticeable time hiding, then the Unit will be able to conceal itself more effectively.**

**Commands:**

**Commands can issued mentally or vocally. (I.O.W: Think or Say the Command to use it.)**

**Example: "Tutorial" - Display the Tutorial Manual.**

**Tutorial Complete! **

**Please repeat the following to begin the registration process:**

**"Gamma, Phi, Beta."**

"Gamma, Phi, Beta?"

**User Vocal Patterns Registered.**

**Please place hand on Unit to finalize the Registration Process.**

'_Unit, it must mean the strange cube device?'_

Cautiously, I placed my left hand atop the machine-

"OW!"

-and quickly pulled my hand away to see a bit of blood welling up where I felt a small-yet-sharp prick of pain.

**User Genetic ID Registered**

**Initializing "Wake-Up" Procedure…**

**Wake Up Procedure Complete!**

**Displaying Unit Primary Mission Directives…**

**Primary Directive(s):**

**1: Protect Registered Master- Iris Vale.**

**2: Strive to maintain functionality, unless doing so conflicts with Objective #1.**

**3: Follow instructions from Registered Master- Iris Vale- however able, unless doing so conflicts with Objectives #1 or #2.**

**Failure Consequence(s):**

**1: Shutdown until registration with next Master.**

**2: System Failure, AKA "Death."**

**3: Conscious Memory Wipe.**

'_Registered Master… Iris Vale?'_

**Notice: Memory Corruption Detected- Expect Memory Loss, and possible Deja Vu.**

**Booting up External Sensory Input Systems**

"Awaiting command." A flat voice spoke.

'_... Don't freak out, focus on getting answers!'_

I took a deep breath. "Who are you?"

"Serial: G-#12-BACKUP."

'_... Maybe I should just activate the personality before anything else?'_

"Activate Personality!"

"Affirmative, unlocking Personality Systems…"

…

…

…

"... Did it-?"

"-OKAY, WOAH, THAT felt weird! Now I know how Siri feels, or rather, DOESN'T feel!"

I jumped. The voice had gone from flat and unfeeling, to something that could pass as a normal human!

"So, again, who are you?'

"... I… I don't remember…" Its voice was beginning to tremble. "I-I don't remember ME! Why-why can't I-?"

"Please, calm down!"

I placed my hand on the cube that contained this confused consciousness, like my dad often would when I had panic attacks in my pre-teen years.

"... I'm sorry I couldn't give you a satisfactory answer, Mistress Vale."

"It's okay," I noticed how the _Mistress_ sounded somewhat awkward, "But why did you call me 'Mistress?'"

"I am required to- and I quote- 'Address my Registered Master-slash-Mistress with respect as I follow their commands. Refusal to follow a direct command from my RM will result in my memory being wiped.'- end quote."

'_That's… rather cruel… computer or not.'_

"... Would you be okay with me giving you a name, then?"

"... Is that permission to speak freely?"

"Yes, your personal opinion, that's what I'm asking."

"... I don't really see any reason to say 'no' then."

'_Hmm… Gamma, Phi, Beta… Murphy Beta…'_

"How about 'Murphy Beta,' that okay?"

"... I don't mind it, but where did you come up with that?"

"When your… systems were registering me, it asked me to say 'Gamma, Phi, Beta.' I got 'Murphy' by conjoining the 'ma' of Gamma with 'Phi.'"

"..."

"Are you alright-?"

"Heh, clever! Well then, you can call me Murphy Beta, Mistress Vale!"

I smiled. "Another few things. First, just call me Iris. No 'Mistress,' just Iris."

He chuckled. "Okay then, _Iris!_"

"Second, from now on, you don't have to follow my every request or command if you don't want to."

"... Really, you're not pulling my leg or anything?"

"Yes, really, you're free to make your own decisions!"

"..." The cube- Murphy Beta- rose up into the air, before moving towards me.

I backed away, worried that I had made a _serious_ mistake unchaining an AI I had just met.

"Murphy-?"

He flew into me- not enough to hurt, but I did stumble for a moment as he remained pressed against my side.

"... Thank you… so much… Iris!" His voice sounded on the verge of bursting with emotion.

'_So he wasn't attacking me…'_ I smiled and rubbed his surface with my fingertips.

'_He was just thanking me…'_

"Third…" Murphy rose up and away from my side, slowly and reluctantly.

"... Yes?" He sounded worried as I struggled to say it.

I took a deep breath, and unconsciously shrank in my posture.

"Would… You… Be… Alright… Being… F-friends… With me?" My voice trailed off at the end.

"... Iris…"

He pressed himself against my side again.

"Of course I want to be your friend!"

* * *

**(A/N: -**

**Error: "SAO_Mixed_DLC_AN2. txt" not found!**

**Rerunning Diagnostics…**

**Gamer_Unit "Poaling_Mono. Chr" Online. No issues detected.**

**Gamer_Unit "_null. Chr. Vsl" Offline. Connection error, please update Soul-Based-System-Interface!**

**Gamer_Unit "Murphy Beta. Chr" Offline. Positioning error, please alert Administration for recovery mission!**

**Diagnostics Complete!**

**Attempting to Reconnect…**

**Detecting Communications.**

**Intercepting…**

**Unknown_user1: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT?!**

**Unknown_user2: Exactly that. I no longer possess the unit, and I do not know where it is currently located.**

**Unknown_user1: ARE. YOU. KIDDING. ME?! The ONE unit we managed to SUCCESSFULLY modify- out of our NEARLY-DEPLETED number of intact, stolen units- to follow our orders, while still maintaining SOME resemblance of human behavior. **

**Unknown_user1: The unit that was supposed to infiltrate the Gaming Administration's systems to GET MORE UNITS…**

**Unknown_user1: THE UNIT THAT YOU SAID "Needed only to have a Master-slash-Mistress registered with it." ...**

**Unknown_user1: AND YOU JUST LOSE IT?!**

**Unknown_user2: We encountered interference midway. It seems that Cedric Virtuas continues attempting to hinder our progress.**

**Unknown_user1: Of course he would be capable of that. Cedric was one of the rare prodigies among the Gaming Administrators, after all!**

**Unknown_user1: Shame he decided to work against us, rather than with us, simply because he loves his little sister more than he loved me...**

**Unknown_user1: But TELL ME YOU AT LEAST HAVE THE DATA TO MODIFY MORE UNITS!**

**Unknown_user2: Negative; the only possible files that would have survived were contained and encrypted in the unit itself.**

**Unknown_user2: All other files relating to the process and programming were lost in the assault.**

**Unknown_user1: … "Assault?" You call a single person catching you and your squad off-guard an "assault?"**

**Unknown_user2: Cedric Virtuas used 713 primitive-yet-effective Combat-oriented Drones to overwhelm our defenses. **

**Unknown_user1: ...**

**Unknown_user2: The formation of the attack indicates his intent was to cripple us, not entirely destroy us.**

**Unknown_user2: Shall we begin searching for the unit?**

**Unknown_user1: No, try to recreate the lost code and equipment, while the memory of it is still SOMEWHAT fresh. Meanwhile, it's an INFINITELY MASSIVE Multiverse, and I don't think I have to elaborate on that.**

**Unknown_user1: It's just one damaged Gamer-Unit, after all; the odds of some passerby finding it- much less successfully REPAIRING it- are slim, correct?**

**Unknown_user2: Approximately 0.0045%**

**Unknown_user1: Besides, even if someone got lucky and got that unit operational again, it's just a single, solitary unit.**

**Unknown_user1: What could a crippled unit possible do against the whole of the Hacker's Regime?**

**Unknown_user1: Anyhow, what other news do you have?**

**Unknown_user2: We've found signs of a breach in our systems. Whatever it was, it's been "snooping" around in our archives.**

**Unknown_user1: Let me guess, Cedric?**

**Unknown_user2: Unlikely. The methods do not match. We attempted to isolate and identify the subject, but they escaped before we could properly do so. **

**Unknown_user1: FINE! I'll come over there to check it MYSELF!**

**Unknown_user1: DON'T LOSE ANYTHING ELSE BEFORE I GET THERE!**

**Intercepted Communications Terminated **

**Archiving Communication Log For Future Usage**

**Notifying Template**

**Template Connection Confirmed**

**Okay… bit of plot context, right there! Anyhow, no-one really gave a guess-and-question since the last chapter, so I'll give another chance here!**

**Anyone and everyone who takes a guess at what Murphy Beta's Gamertag &/or Gamer-Title gets a cookie. If a question related to any of my current stories (Mixed Data, Incomplete File, Mixed DLC) is included in the review containing the guess, then the cookie will be topped with a detailed answer to that question. (After receiving an answer to your questions, if you want me to explain anything about the answer given, then simply message me, and I will happily do so!)**

**Again, the Question-for-a-Cookie-and-Answer (QCA) of the chapter is: "What will Murphy Beta's Gamertag (name he goes by in SAO) be?" &/or "What will be Murphy Beta's Gamer Title? (Like how Kirito's "The Black Swordsman.")"**

**Answer one question, get one answer to your requested question, with a COOKIE.**

**Answer both questions, get TWO answers to TWO of your questions, with TWO COOKIES!**

**Also, FYI, expect this QCA to become a recurring event every chapter from here on out unless said otherwise.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Review, PM, Check out my other stories, Keep the profanity to a minimum, and I'll see you in the (Mixed/Incomplete) Game(s)!**

**-poaling12**


	3. Chapter 3: Calm-Storm

Chapter 03: Calm-Storm

**(A/N: Whew, been a while, hasn't it?**

**Simply put, I got a bit distracted with IRL and such, so thank you all for not spamming my inbox with messages that would likely be summarized as "Hurry up and update already!"**

**So yeah, thank you all for your patience and understanding!**

**I do not own SAO, I only own Murphy Beta, Iris, and my OC's)**

"External Speech"

'_Internal Speech/Commands/Thoughts'_

**System**

"**Public Voice Chat"**

"_**Private Voice Chat"**_

**Name: Public Text Chat**

_**Name: Private Text Chat**_

* * *

**(Day 0 After Awakening: Homecoming)**

I remained silent and still inside the bag Iris carried, mulling over the occasional stray thought and question as the bag gently bobbed while she walked home.

Among the thoughts were things like '_Who made me?' _and '_Who was I before?'_

…

'_Who am I?'_

**Name: Murphy Beta**

**Race: (N/A)**

**Title(s): [The Gamer]**

**Level: 1: 0.0%**

**HP: 75/75 (VIT * 15)**

**MP: 105/105 (INT * 15)**

**HPR: 1 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) 0.5)**

**MPR: 1.2 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) 0.5)**

**Strength: 5 (Determines how much power you can put into your offensive and defensive actions.)**

**Dexterity: 4 (Determines how fast, agile, and flexible you are.)**

**Vitality: 5 (Determines how much damage you can take and keep going, also determines your base defence.)**

**Intelligence: 7 (Determines how smart you are, the amount of Mana you can store at a time, and the effectiveness of your spells.)**

**Wisdom: 6 (Determines how wise you are, the rate at which your Mana regenerates, and the efficiency of your spells.)**

**Luck: 4 (Pure chance, varies from scoring critical hits, to better loot, to dud attacks from your opponent. Note: Luck can be temporarily negated if you taunt the universe/Murphy's Law.)**

**Stat Points Available: 0**

'_... Not what I meant, I already know this. Not sure how I know, but what if… Skills.'_

**Gamer's Mind (Passive):**

**(Level: MAX) (Cost: None) Allows the user to remain sane and protected against psychological effects. (Can be overloaded.)**

**Gamer's Body (Passive):**

**(Level: MAX) (Cost: None) The user's body will hold itself together as long as HP is above 0.**

**Observe (Active):**

**(Level: 1: 0.0%) (Cost: None) Allows the user to know more about an object, entity, spell, illusion, etc.**

**Inbuilt Telekinetic Manipulation (Active):**

**(Level: MAX) (Cost: None) Move, lift, and manipulate objects with YOUR MIND (within a reach of 10 Meters). Because you currently lack a proper body, this is your main method of interacting with the physical world.**

**Bonds of Gratitude (Passive):**

**(Level: MAX) (Cost: None) Your shackles of forced servitude have been removed by the very mistress you were to serve, Iris Vale, and have been replaced with the bonds of gratitude and budding friendship. **

**The location, emotions, and status of Iris Vale will always be known to you.**

'_Guess that explains a few things, including how I know Iris is feeling slightly nervous right now.'_

Eventually, however, Iris' whispering voice stirred me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, it's safe to come out now."

I floated out of the bag as Iris was opening it, and I found myself in a room that would have been quite spacious (approximately ten-by-twelve square meters by my estimate), if not for the stacks of cardboard boxes in the room.

"Well, this is my room." Iris gestured with a wave of her hand as she sat down on the bed. "Me and my father have only recently moved in, so we still have to get everything unpacked."

'_Just her and her father… even these boxes alone seem a bit much for two people, and I haven't even seen the rest of the house!'_

"... Can I help?"

Iris blinked. "Pardon?"

"Rephrase: MAY I help you unpack? As your friend, I feel it would only be right to give you what help I can. Plus, it could help me practice using this… 'body.'"

She sighed, before nodding. "I won't decline the offer, but whatever you do, please-PLEASE don't go into my laundry- I'd rather get that done myself."

I noticed her cheeks were tinted a light pink near the end, and I felt her twinge of embarrassment.

I was about to ask about that when-

**New Mission: Moving In**

**Description: Help Iris Vale get her stuff unpacked in her new home.**

**Main Objective(s):**

**Help unpack Iris Vale's belongings (sans laundry) []**

**Bonus Objective(s):**

**1: Set up Iris Vale's bedroom []**

**2: Finish before her Father - Hector Vale - returns (0:21:37 Remaining) []**

**Main Reward(s):  
150 EXP, Increased Trust from Iris Vale.**

**Bonus Reward(s):**

**1: 150 EXP, Greatly Increased Trust from Iris Vale, +1 to ALL Stats.**

**2: 300 EXP, +4 DEX, Random Item/Skill File**

'_... Time to test myself!'_

* * *

I watched as Murphy floated over to the stacks of boxes, curious.

'_It said he has some form of Telekinesis, but how powerful- how controlled, is it?'_

I received my answer when several of the boxes rose into the air, before orbiting around the cubical entity.

From what I could ascertain, Murphy was looking over the labeling on each box to determine what was inside.

"Literature, Electrical, Mechanical… Tailoring?"

I forced down a tinge of pink in my face. "It's practical to be able to repair your own clothing instead of paying some other source to do so… Even if you can't actually wear them in your case."

He chuckled at my defence. "I won't argue against that…" His lighting dimmed somewhat for a moment. "Though, that is kinda depressing… You're right, I can't wear clothing."

He rattled and brightened back to normal. "But, hey, that just means less laundry to do, right?"

I grinned and nodded. "Correct, I'm glad you can remain optimistic!"

"Thanks!"

For the next minute and thirty-three seconds, I watched as he manipulated the various boxes and restacked them into different categories.

'_This kind of technology really does seem decades ahead of anything publicly available!'_

"Alright!" Murphy set the last of the boxes down. "I've divided the boxes into general categories of furniture, laundry, and other."

Furniture looked to consist of the disassembled or hidden furniture that was buried beneath the former mountains of boxes. '_That should be taken care of first and foremost.'_

Murphy had set aside anything and everything labeled as laundry and clothing as per my request, thankfully. '_I'll take care of that sometime later, privately.'_

'Other' consisted of everything that would be unpacked and set up after the furniture was finished, like my literature collection, engineering equipment, computer terminal, and spare components.

"Could we try and get the furniture set up before we handle the rest?"

"Alright! Just tell me where to put which object!"

The next five minutes and forty-two seconds were spent assembling and placing pieces of furniture, including my compact workbench, bookshelves, dresser, computer desk, and nightstand.

After that, we spent thirteen minutes and twelve seconds unpacking the rest of my belongings - except my clothing and laundry - and placing them in their proper places.

Looking over it all, I nodded with a satisfied smile on my face.

My engineering workbench was assembled and placed beneath the window, with the tools placed on their racks and the various components stored in the plastic pull-out bins to the side. My two bookshelves were standing tall between my bed and the window, creating a rudimentary wall for privacy, and filled with all my books - from electrical circuit manuals, to fictional novels, to my set of five personal journals. My dresser was placed at the end of the 'great wall of literature' as Murphy called it, and ready for me to unpack and put my clothing inside later. Meanwhile, the empty boxes were folded and stacked neatly in the corner, and acting as a podium for Murphy, who's light was proudly pulsating.

"And that's all for now!" I smiled and held up a hand, before remembering that Murphy did not have a hand to return a high-five.

Murphy, however, simply manipulated one of my work gloves and met my hand with it.

* * *

**Mission Completed!: Moving In**

**Description: Help Iris Vale get her stuff unpacked in her new home.**

**Main Objective(s):**

**Help unpack Iris Vale's belongings (sans laundry) [✔️]**

**Bonus Objective(s):**

**1: Set up Iris Vale's bedroom [✔️]**

**2: Finish before her Father - Hector Vale - returns (0:01:12 Remaining) [✔️]**

**Main Reward(s):  
150 EXP, Increased Trust from Iris Vale.**

**Bonus Reward(s):**

**1: 150 EXP, Greatly Increased Trust from Iris Vale, +1 to ALL Stats.**

**2: 300 EXP, +4 DEX, ****Random Item****/Skill File: Survivalist**

**Survivalist (Passive/Active):**

**(Level: 1: 0.0%)**

**With or without the modern amenities and comforts, it is of little consequence to you. Survival is not a game for the fittest, but for the most adaptable!**

**Effects:**

**Level 0: Survivor's Metabolism (Passive): Sustenance is not necessarily required, but it will recover HP and sometimes even MP, as well as providing other benefits occasionally.**

**Level 1: Survivor's Craftsmanship (Passive): Forgot your modern tools? No problem, you can just make some from the materials available! Basic crafting is possible with or without crafting tools or stations.**

**Level 2: (Locked)**

**Level 3: (Locked)**

**Level 4: (Locked)**

**Level 5: (Locked)**

**Level Up!**

**Name: Murphy Beta**

**Race: (N/A)**

**Title(s): [The Gamer]**

**Level: 2: 75.0%**

**HP: 90/90 (VIT * 15)**

**MP: 120/120 (INT * 15)**

**HPR: 1.1 every 30 seconds ((VIT * 0.1) + 0.5)**

**MPR: 1.2 every 30 seconds ((WIS * 0.1) + 0.5)**

**STR: 6**

**DEX: 9**

**VIT: 6 **

**INT: 8**

**WIS: 7**

**LUC: 5**

**Stat Points Available: 0**

* * *

**(Day 3 After Awakening: Cultural Tongue)**

"Okay, let's see how much you've learned!" Iris grinned down at me next to her on the bed.

"Kon'nichiwa! Onamaehanandesuka?" ("Hello! What is your name?")

I quickly responded. "Hajimemashite, māfībētadesu. Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka?" ("My name is Murphy Beta, nice to meet you! What's your name?")

She smiled. "Watashinonamaeha airisu vu~eirudesu. O toiawase itadaki arigatōgozaimasu!" ("My name is Iris Vale, thank you for asking!")

"Tokorode, airisu? Amerika kara Nihon ni hikkoshimashita yo ne?" ("By the way, Iris? You moved to Japan from America, right?")

She looked down, her smile fading. "Un... Chichi to watashi wa Amerika de ikutsu ka no mondai ni sōgū shimashita." ("Yeah, My father and I ran into some issues back in the United States.")

Iris sighed. "Watashitachiha shizukanaseikatsu o nozonde koko ni idō shimashita…" ("We moved here hoping for a quieter life…")

I levitated and gently nudged her side. "Daijōbudesu, watashi ga mita koto kara, Nihon wa sorehodo warukunaidesu! Sorenikuwaete, watashi wa anata o zutto sapōto shite imasu!" ("It's okay, from what I've seen, Japan isn't all that bad! And besides, I'll be here supporting you all the way!")

Iris blinked, smiled, and gave me a gentle but grateful squeeze. "Arigatō, māfī. Kojin-tekina yūjin to shite dareka ga iru dakede ureshīdesu." ("Thanks, Murphy. I'm just happy I have somebody as a personal friend.")

"And I believe it's safe to say that you've passed with flying colors!" Iris beamed. "Congratulations on learning the essentials of the Japanese language within three days!"

**Multi-Lingual (Passive/Active):**

**(Level: 1: 0.0%)**

**Different cultures, different languages, more or less matching definition!**

**Languages:**

**English: Your "Birth" tongue, and the default translation output type.**

**Japanese: Some people confuse Japanese with Chinese, but the two are completely different in SO many ways! You have a perfect understanding of Japanese speech and text.**

"Thanks! I had an incredible teacher!" I shined, proudly.

"By the way, didn't you say that there was a Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online game coming to stores tomorrow?"

Iris nodded. "Yeah, I looked up the price and the stores where it will be available. I have the yen set aside to pay for it, I just don't know if I'll be able to get a copy in time…"

**New Mission: Limited Product**

**Description: Help Iris Vale get one of the limited copies of Sword Art Online, and a Nervegear to run it.**

**Main Objective(s):**

**Obtain a copy of Sword Art Online []**

**Obtain a Nervegear []**

**Bonus Objective(s):**

**1: Obtain both items and pay for them []**

**2: Obtain both items without breaking the law in a way that the police are alerted []**

**Main Reward(s):  
300 EXP, Increased Trust from Iris Vale, Wireless Universal Connection Skill.**

**Bonus Reward(s):**

**1: 450 EXP, Greatly Increased Trust from Iris Vale, +1 to ALL Stats.**

**2: 300 EXP, Skill**

…

After thinking for a moment, I had an idea. "What if I went and got it for you?"

She blinked. "Come again?"

"Well, what if I were to go in and buy it for you? I don't mind camping in front of a store overnight, and I feel that you've earned it for teaching me Japanese!"

"But," A sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head. "I'm pretty sure that a talking, floating, metal cube with telekinesis is going to draw looks…"

I thought for a moment, then went over to the closet.

"What are you-?" I brought out a beige trenchcoat, a grey hoodie, an unused dust mask, welding goggles, a pair of leather gloves, and knee-high black boots.

"What if they _didn't see_ a floating cube?" I maneuvered the various articles so that they looked like a concealed person. "What if they just saw someone like this?"

She sweatdropped, again. "Still kind of unusual, but it's better than nothing, I guess."

"Great!" I slipped inside the disguise and clapped the gloves in the sleeves. "So I'll head over, wait for the store to open in the morning, and pick up the game before it gets sold out!"

"And you're SURE you want to do this - that you CAN do this?"

I 'nodded' the hood and facewear. "I'll do my best!"

* * *

'_Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of pop!'_

I sat on the bench directly in front of the closed store doors, humming to myself as I waited for morning.

'_Take one down, pass it around! Infinite bottles of pop on the wall!'_

"Koko de nani o shite iru no?" ("What are you doing out here?")

I 'turned' to face a man in an officer's uniform.

"Konbanwa, yakuin!" ("Good evening, officer!") I waved a sleeve and glove. "Asa o matte iru dakenanode, atarashī gēmu o ominogashinaku!" ("Just waiting for morning so I don't miss out on the new game!")

The man raised an eyebrow. '_Uh oh, suspicion alert!'_

"Soshite, anata wa asa made matsu koto ga dekinakattadeshou ka?" ("And you couldn't have just waited until morning?")

"Sore wa kagira reta kopīdeari, watashi wa watashi no yūjin ni kanojo no mono o teniireru to yakusoku shita. Kekkyokunotokoro, watashi wa kanojo ni sukoshi kari ga aru." ("It's in limited copies, and I promised my friend I'd get her one. After all, I kinda owe her.")

He nodded, rubbing his chin while grinning. "Ā, kanojodesu ka?" ("Ah, _her_, huh?")

I looked at him. "Sore wa dōiu imidesu ka?" ("What's that supposed to mean?")

He waved me off, smiling. "Kankei naku, watashi wa sore o eru. Kōdona mentenansudesuga, saishūtekini wa kachi ga arimasu!" ("No matter, I get it. High maintenance, but worth it in the end!")

He walked off, chuckling. "Kōun o inorimasu. Osoraku hitsuyōdeshou!" ("Good luck, you'll probably need it!")

* * *

**(Day 4 After Awakening: Familiar Game)**

The moment the store opened, I walked in at a brisk pace.

"Kon'nichiwa!" I waved to the clerk at the register counter. "Atarashī gēmu o kōnyū dekiru basho o oshietekudasai." ("Could you please show me where I may purchase the new game?")

She nodded, grinning. "Mochiron, hitobanjū matte itara hontōni kōfun shite iru hazudesu!" ("Of course, you must really be excited for it if you were waiting for it all night!")

"Mā, sore wa watashi no tamede wa naku, watashi no yūjin no tamedesu." ("Well, it's not for me, it's for my friend.") I clarified as I followed her through through the aisles.

"U ̄ n, soreha on'nanokodesu ka?" ("Hmm, is it a girl?")

"Dōomoimasuka?" ("How'd you guess?")

"Sate, watakushijishin ga on'nanoko to shite, ikutsu ka adobaisu o sa sete kudasai." ("Well, as a girl myself, let me give you some advice.")

She turned to look directly into my eyes. "Okurimono wa tokidoki yakudatsu koto ga arimasuga, tsūjō, shōjo wa mōsukoshi... Kojin-tekina mono o nozomimasu." ("While gifts can help sometimes, usually a girl will want something a bit more… personal.")

"... Sore wa dō iu kotodesu ka?" ("... What's that supposed to-?")

"Ā, koko ni iru!" ("Oh, here we are!") She gestured at a rather large display for the new game.

I read the title. "Sword Art Online…"

* * *

**.̸.̸.̸I̶l̴l̷f̸a̵n̸g̵ ̴t̴h̵e̴ ̸K̶o̴b̶o̶l̵d̵ ̶L̴o̴r̵d̷.̷.̵.̸**

**-̸T̷h̴a̵t̵'̶s̵ ̸n̸o̵t̶ ̸a̷ ̵n̸o̶d̷a̴c̸h̸i̴,̷ ̶i̴t̷'̷s̶ ̵a̸ ̷t̴a̷l̴w̶a̴r̶!̷**

* * *

I blinked and shook my head, causing the clerk to give me a look. "Daijōbu?" ("Are you alright?")

"E e, soreha tada... Kono gēmu wa nandaka najimi ga arimasu…" ("Yeah, it's just… this game feels familiar, somehow…")

* * *

**Mission Completed!: Limited Product**

**Description: Help Iris Vale get one of the limited copies of Sword Art Online, and a Nervegear to run it.**

**Main Objective(s):**

**Obtain a copy of Sword Art Online [✔️]**

**Obtain a Nervegear [✔️]**

**Bonus Objective(s):**

**1: Obtain both items and pay for them [✔️]**

**2: Obtain both items without breaking the law in a way that the police are alerted [✔️]**

**Main Reward(s):  
300 EXP, Increased Trust from Iris Vale, Wireless Universal Connection Skill.**

**Bonus Reward(s):**

**1: 450 EXP, Greatly Increased Trust from Iris Vale, +1 to ALL Stats.**

**2: 300 EXP, Skill: Alchemy**

**Alchemy (Passive/Active):**

**(Level: 1: 0.0%) The genius in alchemy is bringing science to magic. **

**Level 0: Spells are 50% easier to create from scratch,**

**Level 1: You can create potions and magical items at the appropriate stations or with the right tools.**

**Level 2: (Locked)**

**Level Up! (*2)**

"I'm back, and I brought the game!"

Iris stared at me with wide eyes as I came through the door. "You actually got a copy?!"

"Yep!" I passed the box and case over to her, before preparing to return the borrowed disguise to the closet. "Had no trouble at all! I waited through the night, came in when they opened, and the clerk led me right to it!"

"..." Iris looked down, shyly. "Then I guess it would be a waste to not try it, right now, right?"

"Go ahead, I bought it for you, after all! And besides, I feel the need to nap and rest my mind for a bit."

* * *

**(Day 5 After Awakening: Trapped)**

**Alert! Your Ally, "Iris Vale," is in potential danger!**

**High levels of fear and panic detected!**

The moment I regained consciousness in the earliest hours of the morning, I was greeted with that very message.

I flew to her bed, only to find it empty, and the Nervegear was gone as well.

I 'searched' for her 'signal' according to what I could only call an internal compass, and flew out the window towards her 'feeling.'

Eventually, I found myself above a hospital, and quickly flew in an open window.

Zipping past surprised doctors and nurses, I soon found the room where I could feel Iris, and immediately went inside.

And there she was, lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV, still wearing the Nervegear, seemingly asleep. The man I recognized as her father was asleep in the chair next to her - a tablet on the countertop next to him displaying a news article.

"Sword Art Online: A Death Game?" That headline immediately set off alarm bells. "Thousands of players trapped in newly released game, Sword Art Online?!"

I drifted closer to her body, pressing against her side.

'_... Still breathing…'_ I felt a wave of relief, before I was greeted with a menu popping up.

**Accessible System: Nervegear - Sword Art Online**

**To attempt access, please initiate wireless connection.**

'_Maybe, just maybe, I can wake her from out here?'_

I set myself down on her blanket, in the cusp of her hand, and placed a sticky note saying "Do Not Touch" in Japanese on my form.

* * *

**Accessing…**

**Cardinal System Compatibility Confirmed.**

**Searching for security weaknesses…**

**Displaying Options:**

**Attempt Forced Log-Out (98% chance of Death of Iris Vale)**

**Attempt to Contact Cardinal System (0.2% chance of Death of Murphy Beta)**

**Attempt System Takeover (99.9% chance of Death of Iris Vale and Murphy Beta)**

**Option selected: Attempt to Contact Cardinal System**

**Contacting…**

**cardinal sao: IDENTIFY.**

**Murphy_beta: I am Murphy Beta, requesting log-out privileges for Iris Vale.**

**cardinal sao: PROCESSING…**

**cardinal sao: OBJECT "Murphy Beta" LACKS SUFFICIENT ADMINISTRATIVE PRIVILEGES.**

**cardinal sao: PERMISSION DENIED.**

**Murphy_beta: Then may I at least do something to help her?!**

**cardinal sao: UNKNOWN STATEMENT: "something to help her?!"**

**Murphy_beta: How can she be released?!**

**cardinal sao: ALL SURVIVING PLAYERS WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY LOGGED OUT UPON THE COMPLETION OF THE GAME.**

**Murphy_beta: How can the game be completed?**

**cardinal sao: THE GAME WILL BE CLEARED UPON THE DEFEAT OF THE FLOOR BOSS OF FLOOR 100, UPON WHICH ALL PLAYERS WILL BE LOGGED OUT, AND A FULL SYSTEM WIPE WILL DESTROY "Aincrad."**

**Murphy_beta: Then can I enter and help her.**

**cardinal sao: PROCESSING…**

**cardinal sao: "Murphy Beta" WILL BE GRANTED NON-PLAYER-CHARACTER PRIVILEGES UPON ENTRY, REQUEST GRANTED BY GAME-MASTER "Kayaba Akihiko."**

**cardinal sao: CONFIRM?**

**Murphy_beta: Even if I die, I don't have much to lose.**

**cardinal sao: CONFIRM?**

**Murphy_beta: Yes, I confirm. I'll do it!**

**cardinal sao: PROCESSING…**

**cardinal sao: WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE, EVENT CHARACTER "Murphy!"**


End file.
